pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NumberOnett/What Their Movesets Should Have Been
Hey guys, I've noticed some of the movesets and Final Smashes are kinda odd. So I'll see if I can't make new ones. PLENTY will be not be covered due to me never having played their games, if you want to help, please do! Pikachu *Thunder Jolt (Neutral B) becomes Thunderbolt, a projectile which doesn't hug the ground and has decent range and good knockback, but heavy starting and ending lag. *Skull Bash (Side B) is renamed to Headbutt. Ness *PK Starstorm (Final Smash) becomes PK Rockin: He concentrates for a moment, and if he's hit during startup, the Final Smash is aborted. If not, he unleashes a mighty circular wave of PSI from the center of the screen which has high knockback and rapidly gets bigger before disappearing entirely. *PSI Magnet (Down-B) is now PSI Healing, which is similar to WFT's Deep Breathing, except it's the greenish color of Ness's PSI and heals 15% damage, but is hard to time right and has a 10-second cooldown. *PK Fire (Side-B) is now PSI Hypnosis, which is a ray of PSI fired foward that does no damage and causes opponents to fall asleep. *PK Thunder (Up-B) is now PK Teleport, where he strafes forward slightly before teleporting in a player-chosen direction. Does massive damage and knockback to those he hits when he begins and finishes teleporting, but doesn't go very far. He does not strafe forward if he is directly next to a wall. Wii Fit Trainer *Wii Fit (Final Smash) is now Center of Balance: As she says, "You're wobbling! Try to keep your balance!" in that Final Smash-y echoed voice, she causes a red circle to appear at the feet of everyone else (even her teammates) for the duration of the Final Smash. The more the others move in any way at all, the more knockback they take at the end. Lucas *PK Fire (Side-B) is now Offense Up/Defense Up. If used when Lucas is facing left, he uses Offense Up, which boosts his damage output and launching power significantly in exchange for being significantly easier to knock back and having a very weak shield.. If used when he is facing right, he uses Defense Up, which lowers the knockback he takes a ton and makes his shield very hard to break, but makes him significantly weaker and less mobile. *PK Freeze (B) is now PK Flash, which is basically a PK Freeze without the ability to freeze -- easier to hit with, but low knockback. *PK Thunder (Up-B) is now PK Teleport (Not sure if he learns this in M3 but meh, he needs a recovery), which functions similarly to Ness's, except the hitboxes are removed and he goes much farther than Ness does. *PSI Magnet (Down-B) is now PSI Counter, which is like other countering moves, he prepares for a moment, if he's hit, he strikes back with a PSI strike that does 1.2x the damage of the attack he countered. (Yes, Radicus, I am FULLY aware that PSI Counter only counters PSI, but I needed the PSI prefix.) This is all so far, if you have any way to help, please do! Category:Blog posts